I Need A Doctor
by brightonlovesfrance
Summary: Sakura collapses one day with no one around. Sasuke saves her and they find out that she's dying from an uncurable dissease. She decides to do everything she's ever wanted with the man she loves. sasusaku!


Dropped a new ficcie for you all!

This fanfic is set in the ninja universe, ok? Enjoy! ;D

**I need a doctor**

**Summary: Sakura collapses one day when nobody is around. Sasuke saves her and they figure out that she is dying from an uncurable dissease. She decides to do everything she's ever wanted to do with the man she loves.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long.<em>  
><em>I'm runnin' out of time.<em>  
><em>I need a doctor... Call me a doctor...<em>  
><em>I need a doctor...doctor..<em>  
><em>To bring me back to life...<em>

I was humming along to the song on the radio. The sweltring heat of the July afternoon drifted through the window. It was one of those lazy days where all I wanted to do was to lay in my bed and not do anything. I heard the friendly chatter of the market outside and the shouts and laughs of the children playing. How charming!

I was chopping some apples when I cut my finger on acciddent. I healed it and the strangest thing happened. I got a sick feeling in my gut and it felt like something was tearing me apart from the inside. I screamed and fell to the ground, coughing up black blood. My vision went blurry and I knew that I was going to die.

The world went black and darkness wrapped its arms around me in sweet misery.

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

We were outside the base, doing daily training.

"Oi Sasuke, can we stop? It's to hot." Suigetsu complained.

"No." I simply replied.

He glared at me and I stood in silence, watching Zetsu and Juugo spar. I got the wierdest feeling and my vision went black.

I saw an image of Sakura, sprawled out on her kitchen floor with blood all around her. The next thing I saw was my mom, standing before me in white.

"_Save her, Sasuke...she's dying..." _Was all she said until the vision dissappeared and I saw the blue sky above me again. I was on the ground and everyone was staring at me. I stood up.

"I have to leave." I stated.

"Why?" Juugo asked.

I said nothing and just left. I hoped that what I saw wasn't real.

But it never hurts to check.

...

...

10 minutes later...

...

...

I arrived in Konoha, taking the West Gate. It was easy to get in, even in broad daylight. I was disguised as a villager and nobody took notcie of me. Konoha's security has always been crap anyway.

I went up to an old woman carrying a crying baby and a bag of grocieries. I asked her for directions to Sakura's house and she pointed the way.

When I got there, my "vision" was horiffyingly correct. She was on the floor and there was a pool of blood around her.

I picked her up and thought it was a stab wound. She looked perfectly healthy and I wondered what was wrong with her. I picked her up and ran back to the base. Maybe Madara would know what was wrong.

...

...

Back at the base...

...

...

I appearred at the base Juugo, Suigetsu, and Zetsu were still having their 3 man spar. They all stopped and stared at me.

"Dude, who's the chick?" Suigestu said.

"Sakura." I replied shortly. Juugo busted up laughing and I heard the words "date-rape and rooffies" soon after. Idiots.

I went into the cool shade of the base and marched into Madara's office. He looked up from his vials.

"Sasuke, go awa-" He said as he stopped and stared at Sakura.

"Fix it." I said threattenningly.

"What did you do this time?" He got up from his chair and stared at her.

"That's not it. I didn't do anything. I found her like this, in her house." I said. Madara checked for a pulse, heartbeat, and her temperature. He found nothing but cold, clammy skin and a very faint heartbeat. We brought her to the bassement (A.K.A the medical room) and I set her on the table. She looked pretty dead and I can't help but admit that I was worried.

"Is she goind to die?" I asked. Madara shrugged and gave her some I.V's. He got out the schocky thing that you rub to start their heart again.

She lay their, limp and lifless. I was terriffied. Madara told me to use my Sharingan. Her vitals were out of whack. There was close to no chakra in her system.

"Give her chakra, Sasuke. She needs it." He ordered. I transfferred some of mine to her and let the warm green glow fill my fingers. Her heart slowly began working again and soon enough, she sat up coughing.

_**Sakura's POV: **_

I woke up and saw Sasuke and Madara staring at me. I sat up.

"What am I doing here?" I said to no one in particcular. "What did you do to me?"

"I found you at your house, passed out. You were going to die." Sasuke said quietly. I remembered lying on the ground, bleeding. The passing out, the near dying, yeah. It was there.

"What did you do to yourself?" He said with surpressed anger.

"I don't quiet know. I was just cutting some apples when i cut my finger on accident. I healed it, but then I passed out for some reason." I replied.

"I can't just ride on that information. Was there anything else that you felt?" Madara asked.

"It felt like...like being turned inside out! Like something was ripping me apart." I exclaimed. Madara's eyes widened.

"It couldn't be...could it?" He mutterred to himselfe. Madara croosed the room and grabbed a scroll from the shelf. I swung my legs off the side of the operation table and stood up. He took a good look at the scroll, and then at me. Madara shook his head and shut the scroll.

"What a pity. Such good talent gone to waste." He said.

"Excuse me?" I said as I punched him in the face. I put a bit of chakra in there to make it a decent punch.

"You shouldn't have done that." Madara said as I got that sick feeling in my stomach again and I clutched the side of the table.

"Oh god..." I said as I coughed violently. Sasuke looked at me, concerned. He grabbed me by the arm and steadied me.

"What did you do to me?" I hissed.

"I didn't do nothing. You have Class S blood poisoning." He said. I turned pale.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke said.

"Too much chakra kills red blood cells and makes the body produce more chakra. Your excess chakra will have nowhere to go and posion your bloodstream. There isn't a cure and it will kill you." Madara replied.

I sat down on the operating table with tears in my eyes. Sasuke stood next to me, stunned.

That's when I was hit with cold reality.

I was gonna die.


End file.
